


Хиромантия/Destiny

by porzellan_maria



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Hand Kink, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Новые способы знакомства.</i><br/>На пороге стоял призрак. Этого просто не могло быть.<br/>Настройщики пианино  такими не бывают. Высокими, зеленоглазыми и реальными. Насколько реальной может быть эротическая фантазия. Но в руках у него был кейс, видимо с инструментами, поэтому Джаред мысленно поздравил себя с хорошим началом дня – желания сбываются, даже с бонусом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хиромантия/Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ollaya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ollaya).



> Заявка: **"Хэнд фетиш. Джареда выносят кисти и пальцы Дженсена. Последнее – в особенности. Он буквально залипает. В один прекрасный момент Джей на этом прокалывается."**

1\. Just movie

Джаред Падалеки, начинающий автор детективов, считал, что он не очень организованный человек и постоянно с этим боролся. Тайм-менеджмент - в жизнь! 

Писал длинные списки, делал напоминания в телефоне, приклеивал заметки на ноутбук и холодильник.  
Иногда это помогало, иногда просто успокаивало, настраивало на решительные действия. Особенно в периоды творческого застоя.

Последние две недели один пункт оставался неизменным:  
«Пианино - настройщик».

За тринадцать дней не проходило и дня без встречи с потенциальным спасителем инструмента. Джаред просто устал от неэффективной траты времени. 

Никто не хотел заработать свои трудом, все думали, что это такой код для знакомства. Интимного.  
Ведь уже давно никто не читает внимательно. Все пишут. Или придумывают свою версию.  
Тут был и любопытный сосед-студент по обмену из Прованса (миниатюрный брюнет с пронзительно голубыми глазами), который «плохо понял объявление». 

И атлет нордического типа, который хотел «настроить инструмент» уже в прихожей (потом пришлось менять замки). И даже решительная итальянка (ростом всего пять с хвостиком футов, но с носом Пиноккио) с внушительным бюстом, которая предлагала «специальный тариф»…

В основном это были разнообразные парни в узких джинсах и цветных свитерах или футболках в обтяжку.  
Но Джаред ни с кем не хотел знакомиться до дня святого Валентина. Дал себе такое обещание: сначала - пианино, а мальчики - потом.

С утра пришли блондинки-близняшки в эластичных микрошортах и с розовыми сердечками на голове с предложением: «сыграть в четыре руки». Добросердечный Падалеки чуть не предложил им плед - февраль все-таки, но интуиция заставила сказать «пианисткам-спортсменкам», что предложение не по адресу.

С тяжелым вздохом он пошел в ванную и зажмурился (раньше квартира принадлежала старлетке, которая скоропостижно вышла замуж то ли за российского олигарха, то ли за арабского шейха, поэтому зеркала были даже на двери). 

Рай для визуала-эксгибициониста, но Джареду это обилие отражающих поверхностей напоминало какой-то старый фильм-нуар и казалось диким и дискомфортным – ежедневно рассматривать себя с разных ракурсов. Правда, иногда он с удовольствием изображал из себя то терминатора, то дискобола, то Тарзана, но все это было в прошлом – до творческой депрессии, из которой его должно было вывести пианино. А тут такая незадача с настройщиком…

Падалеки обычно старался включать приглушенный свет или умываться с закрытыми глазами. Но умыться так и не удалось - в дверь позвонили. Одновременно завибрировал телефон в кармане халата. Джаред чертыхнулся, вышел из ванной и пошел к входной двери, одновременно пытаясь вытащить из махрового лабиринта звонящий телефон. Стерео-трезвон прекратился почти одновременно. Падалеки все равно вытащил телефон из кармана, чтобы увидеть, кто звонил, и открыл дверь, не глядя.

 

2\. **Настройщика вызывали?**

  
_\- Настройщика вызывали?_

На пороге стоял призрак. Этого просто не могло быть.  
Настройщики пианино такими не бывают. Высокими, зеленоглазыми и реальными. Насколько реальной может быть эротическая фантазия. Но в руках у него был кейс, видимо с инструментами, поэтому Джаред мысленно поздравил себя с хорошим началом дня – желания сбываются, даже с бонусом.

_\- Так я могу войти или я что-то неправильно понял в объявлении?_ \- голос тоже был безупречен.

Падалеки, наконец, очнулся и пропустил настройщика в квартиру.  
Пианино, поблескивая темно-вишневым лаком, стояло в гостиной, занимая полкомнаты, поэтому вся обстановка была подчинена ему - для создания творческой обстановки.  
Шторы не открывались уже две недели с хвостиком, но полумрак совершенно не годился для настройки. Джаред решительно раздвинул слегка запыленные занавески, и февральское солнце добавило еще один штрих.  
У Дженсена - так звали настройщика (он представился и сразу приступил к работе, пока хозяин расстроенного пианино в спешке переодевался в приличную одежду и улучшал освещение в комнате) – были веснушки!

Кроме пианино, там стоял здоровенный полосатый диван - очень удобно обдумывать творческие замыслы или просто лежать и пересчитывать полоски на ощупь. На него - я всегда слежу за работой и посторонними людьми! - и сел Падалеки, онемевший и очумевший от счастья, чтобы насладиться своим внезапным счастьем по полной программе.

3. **  
Не потрогаю – так посмотрю   
**

Дженсен не только внешне отличался в лучшую сторону от всех приходивших до него «лженастройщиков», одежда также была совершенно иной. 

В таком костюме скорее можно было идти в ресторан на свидание, чем на работу. Темно-синяя ткань брюк подчеркивала голубую пастель рубашки в тончайшую полоску. Рукава маэстро закатал сразу же и приступил к разборке инструмента. 

Но подарок тети Милли решил показать свой норов (в духе самой тетушки-оригиналки – на 16-летие папа подарил ружье, мама – деньги на первую машину, брат - старую пишущую машинку, а тетя – свое пианино). 

Послушав минуты две сдержанные проклятия Дженсена и упрямый скрип крышки, не поддающейся профессиональному воздействию, Падалеки решил предложить помощь. Идея была замечательной, но он забыл, что перед диваном у него еще есть журнальный столик, он за него зацепился. Последнее, что промелькнуло у него перед глазами - серо-синие завитушки на ковре.

4\. **Мастер на все руки**

Резкий запах нашатыря. Саднящая боль в пальцах. Он на диване. Диван какой-то бугристый и с подогревом. Ой, это не диван! Диван не такой гладкий. Это колени этого настройщика. Дженсена.  
Но почему он лежит на коленях у Дженсена?! Упс, уже не лежит, а медленно перемещается в сидячее положение. К легкому головокружению добавляется покалывание в пальцах и ощущение нереальности происходящего как у человека, сорвавшего джекпот в казино. 

Джаред боится пошевелиться - как будто еще миг, и видение растает как мираж. Он чувствует едва уловимый аромат парфюма, к которому примешиваются запахи потревоженной пыли со снятой крышки пианино и металла от настроечного ключа. Слова не находят выхода. А голове кружится только одна мысль: «Что будет дальше?».  
Джаред непроизвольно облизывается и глубоко вздыхает. Центр бури – вот правильно сравнение. Торнадо уже на пороге. 

И Джаред Тристан Падалеки совершенно не против попасть в Страну Оз. С личным зеленоглазым проводником.  
Дженсен теперь стоит, слегка наклонившись над ним, и пристально смотрит в глаза. И придерживает его подбородок пальцами, своими музыкальными пальцами. 

Джаред уже предвкушает их уверенные касания, концерт для фортепиано по оголенным нервам. Но реальность вносит свои коррективы.

\- Ну и что мне с тобой делать? – разочарование в голосе настройщика бьет наотмашь. У Падалеки черные мушки в глазах, а голову будто сжимает стальной обруч.

\- Что?

\- Я не настройщик… Я…

\- Это ничего…

\- Не перебивай!

\- Но, ты мне…

\- Джаред, помолчи или мне придется взять скотч! Договорились?

\- Да, но…

\- Черт возьми, ты меня разозлил! 

Теперь Падалеки сидит с кляпом из голубого шарфа и связанными руками и лодыжками, сопротивляться, когда у тебя от любого поворота кружится голова – себе дороже.

\- Итак, слушай, какая у нас ситуация, - Дженсен прислонился к пианино и задумчиво повертел в руках металлическую штуковину - настроечный ключ, который так и не пригодился. – Мне дали наводку, что ты «золотой мальчик» с нетрадиционными интересами, которого обобрать как липку - милое дело, особенно в такой день. Но вот незадача, что-то не вижу я тут никаких ценностей. Ты, конечно, милашка, никто не спорит, но мне нужны деньги, а красивых мордашек на мой век хватит, ты уж поверь. И вот вопрос на миллион: как узнать правду? Если я тебя спрошу, ты мне ответишь? 

Джаред усиленно закивал головой. Дженсен подошел к нему и осторожно развязал кляп, а тут его и поджидал сюрприз – Джаред прикусил его указательный палец и не собирался отпускать. А так как за время прочувствованного монолога горе-грабителя Падалеки (долгие часы в бассейне не прошли даром) успел высвободить руки, то и попытка вырваться из его захвата было гиблым делом. Совершенно безнадежной затеей.

Они поменялись местами. Теперь хозяин квартиры из жертвы неожиданно стал охотником. От адреналина - темная полоса позади - и вот он – джекпот по спецзаказу! - Джаред забыл о недавнем головокружении. Он помнил только одно – пальцы, они сводили его с ума. Ему нужно что-то с ними сделать. Джаред на мгновение отвлекся, и расплата за мечты не вовремя была молниеносной. Прикоснуться к прекрасному, то есть к Дженсену, а тем более, познакомиться с ним поближе, не удалось – удар в солнечное сплетение мгновенно спускает с небес на землю даже в день святого Валентина. 

Более подробно подумать о своей неудачливости и трагической судьбе – а книга так и застряла на 5 главе, и какой псевдоним (Сэм Кольт – коротко и понятно, что пощады злодеям тут не будет) пропадает! – Джаред Тристан Падалеки просто не успел, так как потерял сознание во второй раз…

5. **За пригоршню долларов Или Новая Спящая красавица**

Откуда-то послышался голос. Да это же Дженсен, настройщик-грабитель, разговаривает с кем-то по телефону:

_\- Я не желаю это слушать! Да ты правильно понял, что я уже не в деле! Нет, ничего я объяснять не буду! Нет, так и передай Моргану! Я сейчас занят. Надолго. До завтра точно. Все конец связи. Удачи с рестораном!_ – Дженсен отключил телефон и закрыл его в кейс «для инструментов». И вышел из комнаты.

Джаред попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Все расплывалось перед глазами. В голове не было ни одной связной мысли. Вставать желания не было – наверняка его руки-ноги снова связаны, и он просто не сможет «воспользоваться моментом». Но тут он был неправ. Он был абсолютно свободен и укрыт пледом. Значит, Дженсен ходил к нему в спальню. Дальше мысль прервалась, так как Дженсен вернулся и подошел к нему.

_\- Джаред, ты можешь встать и дойти до спальни? – с этими словами Дженсен коснулся его лба. – Я не хочу тащить тебя как добычу. Впрочем, ты можешь подумать над этими вариантами, пока я расскажу… Точнее, попробую расставить точки или просто извиниться._

_\- Ок, только дай мне сюда руку, - неожиданно даже для себя ответил Джаред, голос у него практически сел, но это было абсолютно неважно._

Дженсен слегка удивился, это было ясно по саркастическому изгибу брови, но тут же солнечный зайчик заставил его просто прищуриться, и он стал похож на кота. Если бывают говорящие коты, для полноты картины не хватало только усов и хвоста.

Он протянул будущему «Сэму Кольту» левую руку, а правой оперся на спинку дивана, для большей устойчивости.  
 _  
\- Это была плохая идея, но так получилось, что… - Дженсен задумчиво облизнулся, сходство с котом стало почти фотографическим, а если бы он еще снял рубашку…_

_\- Тебе были нужны деньги, и ты не смог отказаться! – Падалеки, как мог, изобразил «плохого полицейского», отвлекаясь от мыслей о голом торсе раскаявшегося грабителя, но лежа под одеялом сделать это было непросто._

_\- Ну, ты и язва! - Дженсен попытался встать, но не тут-то было. Джаред притянул его руку к себе._

_\- Кто-то собирался что-то объяснить и даже извиниться… - Джаред медленно и нежно погладил кисть медленными, почти гипнотическими движениями._  
 _\- Да, так о чем это я… - Дженсен, завороженный манипуляциями Падалеки с его рукой, даже не заметил, как разрешил Джареду не просто гладить руку кончиками пальцев, а прикасаться ко всем линиям на ладони._

Это было неожиданно и очень приятно. Очень некстати, но чертовски возбуждающе. Дыхание у него вдруг стало поверхностным, будто из комнаты пропал кислород. Но желание (довольно раздражающая черта характера, которую отмечали все знакомые, друзья и враги мистера Эклза, так официально именовался настройщик-грабитель) сначала все «разложить по полочкам», а потом – все остальное, заставило прервать увлекательную «хиромантию» с эротическим подтекстом.  


_– И я согласился на этот эксперимент._

_\- Подожди, я что-то не пойму…- Джаред, разочарованный потерей своего фетиша, решил сесть, в итоге получилась куча-мала из одеяла и длинных ног, но задача решилась очень просто – хозяин квартиры как пострадавшая сторона примостился (так ты точно никуда не убежишь) как на подушке на коленях «почти грабителя». – Я внимательно слушаю сагу о бедном Дженсене, но сначала верни в мое распоряжение свою руку, она меня успокаивает._

Релакс «от Падалеки» был своеобразным. Теперь в ход пошел язык, как будто Джаред вообразил, что это не пальцы, а мороженое или конфета на палочке. 

_\- Эксперимент… - Дженсен секунд тридцать тщетно пытается завершить начатый рассказ, но потом со словами: «А, какого черта!», высвобождает руку из губ Падалеки и находит им лучшее применение. Извиняться так извиняться._

Он целует Джареда. Поцелуй, еще один поцелуй, и вот уже плед летит на пол, а за ним съезжают брюки и прочая амуниция, рубашка остается как последний, хоть и расстегнутый, барьер между обнаженной кожей и жаркими касаниями. Джаред уже путается в своих штанах, когда напряжение разряжается самым тривиальным способом – звонок городского телефона прерывает происходящее на самом интересном месте.  


Телефон, точнее трубка радиотелефона на полу возле дивана (последствия маленькой разрухи от Джареда), продолжает трезвонить.  
Джаред с тяжелым вздохом (а вдруг это издатель – вспомнил о просроченной книге) наклоняется за источником звука, нажимает кнопку приема, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Это происходит по двум причинам.  
В трубке он слышит голос своего агента, Сэры Гэмбл (джентльмены предпочитают блондинок, а брюнетки правят миром), которая спрашивает: 

_«Как поживает твой писательский блок?»._

Он ничего не может ответить – Дженсен выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы проверить его выдержку – пробежаться пальцами по позвоночнику как по пианино. Джаред не железный, трубка падает на ковер, его выдержки хватает только на хриплый возглас: 

_«В спальню!»._

  
В спальне - огромная кровать, под стать нестандартному росту хозяина квартиры. Дженсен, освободившийся по пути от рубашки, и теперь, совершенно обнаженный, повалил Падалеки на спину и замер, будто примериваясь, куда лучше поцеловать. Джаред не раздумывая, перехватил инициативу – поцелуй в ладонь, и раздумья превращаются в действия. 

_\- Не двигайся, а то опять сознание потеряешь…- Дженсен перехватывает руки Падалеки и одновременно прикусывает ключицу._

_\- Я понимаю, что за этой операцией стоит Сэра… - Пытается сохранить невозмутимость владелец кровати._

_\- Джаред, сейчас мы проведем свой эксперимент, - Дженсен неуловимым движением съезжает вниз и начинает ... импровизировать._

Пианино сменяет флейта, ксилофон и «Болеро» Равеля.  
Дело идет настолько успешно, что ответной реплики никто не слышит – лишь отрывки фраз про «музу», «сюрприз» и «не останавливайся».

**Эпилог: Не стреляйте в пианиста**

День рождения Дженсена.

Квартира Джареда.

Декорации и действующие лица те же. 

Пыли меньше, а солнца больше. Пианино открыто, видно, что на нем только что играли. На диване лежит открытый ноутбук, весь пол усеян бумажными листами – правка легкой не бывает. Кроме листков с распечатками на полу есть и другие более неожиданные предметы – вместо сказочной тропинки из крошек – джинсы и рубашки…

В спальне царит напряженная тишина – Джаред сидит, привалившись к спинке кровати и уткнувшись в русо-рыжеватую макушку своего «личного пианиста» - Дженсен умеет играть не только на пианино, но пока хватает и одного инструмента (под ежедневный аккомпанемент пианино Джаред почти дописал свой детектив) – и первого читателя по совместительству. 

Сейчас он дочитает последнюю страницу и будет в полном распоряжении Джареда Падалеки!  
Листок летит вниз, накрывая внушительную стопку уже прочитанных глав, и наступает «час Х».

Джаред осторожно снимает очки, хотя в другой раз он с радостью их оставит, но сегодня сценарий предусматривает минимализм в аксессуарах.  
Дженсен улыбается и говорит своим невозможно сексуальным низким голосом: «Так что с автографом для преданного читателя?», протягивая ему руку.  
Джаред знает, как отплатить за все труды и вдохновение. 

Он целует ладонь сначала легко и осторожно, кончиком языка пробегая по линиям жизни и судьбы. Потом приходит очередь запястья и пальцев – язык выписывает зигзаги и волны, дразнит и кружит. Затемм Джареду требуется передышка – он вздыхает и слегка отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на результат. 

Легкий румянец скрывает веснушки и распространяется на шею и ниже, а довольное «кошачье» выражение ни с чем не перепутаешь. Дженсен уже на грани. И это только от поцелуев. 

Дальше нить размышлений теряется, так как мистер Эклз решает, что мистеру Падалеки пора отдохнуть – теперь Джаред лежит, слегка придавленный именинником, нет, он совершенно не против. 

Кто в здравом уме будет против, если его будет целовать Дженсен Эклз. 

Дженсен не тратит много времени на поцелуи, он слишком долго ждал.

Он заставляет Джареда слегка прогнуться - подушку под поясницу и к делу!

На Джареда будто налетает горячий ветер, холодные от смазки пальцы нарушают эту иллюзию. Пальцы и губы Дженсена ловят его в западню. Теперь он эротический пленник, сексуальный узник Дженсена Эклза!

Но и у Джареда есть секретное оружие – он скрещивает лодыжки на пояснице Эклза, побуждая к более серьезным действиям. Дженсен недовольно ворчит и легонько кусает его соски. 

Джареду кажется, что у него сейчас все взорвется, а этот чертов Эклз продолжает его дразнить и не говорит ни слова, будто играет гамму, а не занимается…сексуальными пытками! 

_\- Дженсен, ты собираешься уже что-нибудь сделать? – голос Джареда прерывается как у марафонского бегуна в конце дистанции._

_\- Да, если ты написал еще что-то, то я могу это почитать, - невозмутимо отвечает Эклз, пытаясь отвлечь Падалеки от квадратика фольги, который как назло не хочет открываться._

\- У меня есть более интересное предложение…

Теперь Дженсен лежит на спине, а Джаред жадно вылизывает его пупок, неумолимо спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Дженсен стонет так, что Джаред понимает – пора переходить к плану Б. Облизывает пальцы и возмещает свои мучения сторицей…


End file.
